The Muggle Witch
by The Coconut Phone
Summary: Loewen finds herself at Hogwarts with a surprising secret. If anybody finds out her whole magical world will be over.


Chapter 1

The Christmas

Loewen pushed her long black hair behind her ears and cautiously eased out of her sheets, a slim beam of moon light glimmered from a crack in the curtains. She crept down to the end of her bed. Being careful not to wake her sleeping twin sister Ava, she felt for the cotton stocking (Red with a reindeers face on) hanging from the end of her bed. She ran her hands over the smooth crackly paper in which a present was concealed, her big green eyes lit up, "one big one this year" thought Loewen as she tiptoed back into her bed.

Loewen was woken by the sound of bed springs she opened her eyes and turned over. Ava was jumping up and down on her bed; she glanced at her clock and yelled,

" Stop it! Its only 5 o clock in the morning, you will wake Mum and Dad"

" I can't stop its Christmas, lighten up a bit!"

Loewen sat up and said,

" Fine, I'm awake now, shall we open our presents?"

" No we can't we have to wait for Mum and Dad"

" Spoil sport"

" Hey, I thought we had a deal since its Christmas you said you was going to be nice to me!"

" Oh OK, let's go wake Mum and Dad"

The girls clambered out of bed and rushed across the hall into their parents' room.

"Wake up! Wake up! Its Christmas, time to open presents", the girls cried in unison.

"OK, OK I'm up go get your presents and we will open them in here" their mother pleaded.

A few minutes later the air was filled with happy shrieks from Ava.

" It's my turn now," exclaimed Loewen. She pulled out a large oblong package from her stocking and started to pick at the cellotape.

" Hurry up, I want to know what you've got! Just rip it open" Ava yelled.

" No I want to take my time"

" oooooh" Ava groaned.

Loewen eagerly pulled out the rectangle present. As she revealed what was wrapped in the red and green patterned paper a huge toothy smile crept onto her face. She threw her hands up in delight.

" A magic set! Just what I wanted! Thank-you so much" Loewen hugged the box to her chest and giggled mischievously. Little did she know that all she ever needed was that magic set.

All day Loewen sat in the middle of the living room floor with her eyes fixed on the instructions for the magic tricks. No one could distract her from or make a decent conversation with her because she would just answer in unrecognisable grunts and mumbles. Even at the dinner table she seemed on a different planet with a look of wonder on her face, while everybody else stuffed their faces with turkey and stuffing, Loewen just played around with her food pushing it to one side then to the other with her fork.

" Eat up Loewen, it will go cold" warned her Mother wisely.

" Oh, sorry" Loewen answered dreamily.

Before the family knew what was happening Loewen had left the table and cleared away and she was back sitting on the carpet.

" We'll have to do something about that girl" their farther sighed.

Soon it was evening and at approximately eight fifteen Loewen spoke,

"Right i'm ready, everybody sit on the sofa, I want to show you all something."

"Wow! That's the first thing you have said since morning" her Mother exclaimed.

Loewen ignored her Mothers comment and the whole family rested their eyes on the safety pin that was in loewens' hand. The atmosphere in the room was immense. Loewen confidently said,

"Here I have a safety pin" with a quick flick of her wrist the safety pin had vanished. she did this trick easily and effortlessly and her family gave out a sigh, she had pulled off the trick.

" And now it has gone."

"That was amazing, how do you do that?" enquired Ava.

" Ah, a witch never reveals her secrets."

" Ermmm... isn't it a magician never reveals his secrets?"

" Yeah, originally but i thought a magician is fake and doesn't do real magic however a witch does so i am a witch."

" OK then" her Mother answered.

" Now I'm going to go to my room."

She climbed the narrow stairs clinging onto the slippery wooden banister. She entered her room and instantly wanted to change how it looked. First of all instead of a pile of maths homework she wanted a pile of thick dusty spell and charm books. Then instead of a rattling hamster cage on top of her night table, she wanted a big metal bird cage and inside a softly hooting barn owl. Also she wanted a wand in her sad excuse of a pen pot instead of broken old pencil crayons. She sighed to herself this was definitely not a witch's room. She lay on her bed breathing in the smell of the washing powder from her duvet and began to dream of what it would be like living in a place where people had magical powers. Then suddenly Ava burst into the room destroying the tranquil atmosphere.

" You never guessed what happened just now!"

" What?" Loewen asked, it was probably nothing.

" I was looking at the centre piece on the dining room table, admiring the little bird peeping out of the middle when i swear it rose in mid air, hovered then landed again!"

" Really?" Loewen answered with a slint hint of sarcasism in her voice.

" Yeah! It really did happen! You do believe me don't you?"

" Of course I do" Loewen sighed sacarcaly.

" No you don't! Mum and Dad didn't believe me either!"

" Maybe it was a just your imagination."

" No it wasn't, it really did happen."

" Whatever."

" Fine don't believe me! I don't care, I know what I saw!" Ava jumped onto her bed and faced the wall, an act which means "I'm sulking, leave me alone".

Loewen Looked out of the window and fell asleep.


End file.
